


Helping Hands

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Good Draco Malfoy, Inheritance, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Soup Kitchens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Harry kept a sharp eye on Malfoy throughout the day —  he had experience in it, anyway — and was rather fascinated by him.Malfoy knew all the regulars by name, he chatted with them, gave them advice; Harry even saw him give a young girl some money and tell her to use it wisely. He was kind to newcomers and polite even if someone was rude to him. Malfoy and his volunteers got on very well and they all had only good things to say about him.Suddenly, Amy’s comment about prejudices made sense. But Malfoy had changed and Harry was rather fascinated by this new version of him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025787
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 4 for Drarropoly 2020.  
> I landed on: Gringotts.  
> Prompt: Harry or Draco unexpectedly inherits a large sum of money. The catch? He has to spend at least half of it on a charity that is run by the other. Choose either the Enemies to Lovers trope or the Friends with Benefits trope.  
> Additional: Whoever inherited the large sum of money must do actual work for the charity while keeping their donation anonymous.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta [crazybutgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/pseuds/crazybutgood) .

_05.12.2020_  
  
 _Re: Last Will and Testament of Mr. Regulus A. Black._  
  
 _Dear Mr. Potter,_  
  
 _I am writing to you as the executor of the recently discovered Last Will and Testament of Mr. Regulus A. Black._  
 _My client, Mr. Regulus A. Black has named you as the sole beneficiary of his fortune in his will._  
 _I would like to set up a meeting with you at your earliest convenience to go over the contents of said will._  
 _Please let me know a suitable date and time via return owl_  
 _Look forward to hearing from you._  
  
 _Yours faithfully,_  
 _Ambrose McAlistair_  
 _Magi Attorney_  
 _Bagshot & Bellby_  
  
\---  
  
Harry was rather surprised when the beautiful tawny owl had arrived with an official-looking letter that morning. Reading its contents had left him even more perplexed.  
Nevertheless, he decided to meet with Ambrose McAlistair and quickly scribbled a reply, setting up a meeting for the following day. He tied the letter to the owl’s talons, fed her some treats from the tin at his desk and sent her on her way.  
  
\---  
  
His meeting with McAlistair had presented him with a new dilemma and he brought it up with Hermione and Ron over dinner that weekend.  
  
“So, I met with this McAlistair bloke. He’s the executor of Regulus’ will which was recently found. Apparently, Regulus left all his money to Sirius. And since Sirius had named me his heir before passing, the money is now bequeathed to me. And get this, it’s a sum of 50,000 Galleons!” Harry said incredulously. He was still surprised by this sudden inheritance.  
  
Ron let out a slow whistle and Hermione gawked at Harry.  
  
“Yup,” Harry said, popping the ‘p’.  
  
“What are you going to do with it, mate?” Ron asked.  
  
That was a good question. Harry’s parents and Sirius had already left him more gold than he knew what to do with, so this new development had him flummoxed.  
  
“Well, one of the conditions of this inheritance is that I donate half of the amount to charity. Honestly speaking, I am willing to donate the whole amount to charity, but I need to find one worthy enough to honor Regulus,” he said thoughtfully.  
  
“You know, Luna has recently started volunteering at a soup kitchen. Maybe you could ask her for suggestions?” Hermione proposed.   
  
“Excellent idea,” Harry said, relieved. “Hermione, you always have a solution to all our problems!”  
  
“Yeah ‘Mione, we wouldn’t survive without you,” Ron said fondly.  
  
Harry agreed and decided he would speak to Luna that weekend.  
  
\---  
  
Harry was running late for his lunch with Luna when he turned a corner and crashed into someone. Harry’s glasses went flying off his face.  
  
“Watch where y-. Oh no!” the other person cried.  
  
Harry scrambled around for glasses as the other person continued to fret. Harry recognised that voice.  
  
“You!”  
  
It was _Draco. Sodding. Malfoy_.  
  
“Potter, you bumbling moron! Can you not see despite those thick glasses? You’ve destroyed all my supplies,” Draco cried.  
  
“What? You’re the one who crashed into me. Too lost in your own world to look around you,” Harry shouted.   
  
He really hated Malfoy, even though Narcissa had saved his life in the forest and he had spoken in favour of the both of them in front of the Wizengamot. There was something about the other man that always managed to rile Harry up.  
  
“Oh, of course, the great Potter can never be wrong!” Draco exclaimed.  
  
Potter sheepishly looked around to see broken eggs and milk bottles, dented cans of food, and vegetables strewn on the ground. “I can pay you for the damages.”  
  
Draco made a frustrated sound as he started to pick up the salvageable items. “I don’t need your pity, Potter.” he huffed as he stood and walked away, head held high.  
  
“Bloody plonker,” Harry mumbled as he made his way to the café where Luna was waiting for him.  
  
\---  
  
“Hello Harry, you’ve brought a lot of _higgliplimps_ with you,” Luna hummed.  
  
“Hey, Luna. I’m so sorry that I’m late. Do _higgliplimps_ bring bad luck?” Harry asked, thinking of his encounter with Malfoy.  
  
“Oh no, they’re actually known to bring joy and love to one's life,” Luna said dreamily as Harry snorted. A run-in with Draco Malfoy was definitely the opposite of joyous and lovely.  
  
Lunch was going brilliantly. Harry was glad for the chance to catch up with his friend. He asked after Ginny, Luna’s dad and _The Quibbler._  
  
“Hermione told me you started volunteering at a soup kitchen recently,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh yes, it's absolutely lovely. It’s called _Helping Hands_. They provide hot meals to anyone who walks through their doors. In winters, they also hand out coats, gloves and hats to the needy,” Luna explained. “Oh, and they’re very inclusive. Everyone’s welcome, whether you’re Wix or Muggle.”  
  
“That sounds nice,” Harry said.  
  
“Indeed. They actually want to expand and have a shelter where homeless people can spend the night, especially during winters. But you know how it is, funds are always limited and budgets tight,” Luna said wistfully.  
  
Harry was rather impressed by what Luna had told him about _Helping Hands_.  
  
“I was actually looking for a worthy charity to donate to,” Harry said. “And I’d like it to be anonymous.”  
  
“Oh, that's very nice of you, Harry. Perhaps you can consider _Helping Hands_ ,” Luna said. “Why don’t you drop by on Monday and see the place for yourself? I’ll be volunteering all day.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Harry replied.  
  
Harry’s inheritance had ensured he didn’t need to work. Auror training hadn’t been his thing, so he’d dropped out after a couple of months. He was done with fighting and dark wizards for this lifetime. Perhaps he could give volunteering a go.  
  
\---  
  
Monday morning at _Helping Hands_ was frantic. After Draco’s unfortunate run-in with Harry over the weekend, they were short on supplies. Draco rummaged through his wallet for some cash and handed it over to Amy.  
  
“Amy, could you pop into the shops and get some eggs and milk, we’re almost out,” Draco requested.  
  
Amy was a Muggleborn witch and a permanent volunteer at _Helping Hands_. She had come in one evening after running away from her abusive husband. Draco had just started the soup kitchen. He had offered her a warm meal and a place to stay for the night. They had talked all night about life, mistakes and second chances. The next morning, Amy began helping Draco with the meal preps and she’d been there even since.  
They formed a solid bond and Amy was fiercely protective of Draco, almost like an older sibling.  
  
“Draco, you need to stop adding money from your own pocket,” Amy chided.  
  
“This is my baby, Amy, and I’m going to spend every sickle I own on it,” Draco teased. But Amy knew he meant what he said.  
  
“Hello, Amy. Hello, Draco,” Luna sang as she entered the kitchen. “I have a friend coming over today to volunteer.”  
  
“Oh, that's great, we can never have too many ‘helping hands’,” Amy joked as she left.  
  
“Hey, Luna, thank you for coming in today,” Draco said as he hugged his cousin. “And thank your friend on my behalf too. We are a little short staffed today and I need to head out for a meeting with a potential donor this afternoon. It’s for the shelter, I really hope it comes through.”  
  
\---  
  
Draco grabbed his cloak and hurried out the back door just as Harry entered through the front. He waved at Luna who waved him over to the back.  
  
“Hello, Harry. So nice of you to come. This is Amy, she’s one of the managers at _Helping Hands_.” Luna introduced them.  
  
“Hi, Harry. Welcome,” Amy said as she smiled warmly. “Dee has stepped out for the donor meeting, he should hopefully be back by this evening with good news,” she said to the both of them. “Dee is the heart and soul of this place, he’s the one who started _Helping Hands_ ,” she explained to Harry.  
  
“Great. So, what can I do to help?”  
  
“We just got done with lunch and need to start prep for dinner. You could peel and dice the potatoes.” She said and handed Harry an apron and knife. “We try and do most things the muggle way ‘cos we have a lot of Muggles coming in as well.”  
  
Harry nodded and got to work.  
  
They all worked in harmony, chatting and joking. Sometime during the afternoon, Dee had owled Amy that the meeting was running long and apologised that he wouldn’t make it back till late evening.  
Soon, the dinner rush arrived. They set up and served the diners, who were so humble and grateful.   
As they washed up, Harry felt a deep satisfaction from an afternoon well spent. He decided he would come back the next day. Perhaps he could work out a volunteering schedule for himself with Amy and meet Dee too.   
Amy had told Harry about Dee’s plans for the shelter and he was rather impressed. He had already decided to write to Mr. McAlistair and make an anonymous donation to _Helping Hands_.  
Harry slept soundly that night.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning, Harry was up bright and early. He made his way to _Helping Hands_ and was greeted by Amy’s smiling face.  
  
“Hey there, back to help us some more?” Amy asked.  
  
“Yep. I had a really good time yesterday. Don’t get me wrong, it was hard work. But it made me feel content and happy in the end,” Harry replied.  
  
“Yeah, I know that feeling. It’s what keeps us going here,” she smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.  
  
“So, is Dee coming in today? I’d like to meet him,” Harry asked.  
  
Amy sighed. “He was here till late last night, poring over our accounts. The meeting didn’t go very well. He was quite disappointed. Budgets are always so tight and he puts in a lot of his own money, yet it's never enough. Dee really loves this place, and works so hard. But prejudices die hard in our world…” she trailed off. “Anyway, his mum has taken ill so he won't be in today.”  
  
Harry wondered about the prejudice remark but didn’t comment.  
  
“That sucks,” he said, as he grabbed an apron and followed Amy into the dining hall to help with breakfast.  
  
\---  
  
That evening, Harry wrote a letter to Mr. McAlistair, instructing him to deposit 25000 Galleons from Regulus’ bequest to the _Helping Hands_ charity. It was to be an anonymous donation; to be used for setting up their shelter for the homeless and the surplus could be used however the volunteers deemed fit.  
Mr. McAlistair had owled back saying his request had been noted and would take a few days to complete.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning, Draco had arrived early and started the day's preps. Since Christmas was around the corner, he decided to treat the diners with some cake. He was hard at work when someone entered the kitchen.  
  
“Ames, love, could you pass me the vanilla,” he said, without looking up.  
  
“Malfoy!” Harry said incredulously.  
  
“Potter! What are you doing here?” Malfoy asked suspiciously.  
  
“Ah great! You’ve met Dee,” Amy said trailing in behind Harry. “This is Luna’s friend, Harry, he’s been helping us out,” she said happily. “Oh, but of course you must know each other, went to school together and all that.”  
  
Malfoy gaped at them, his mouth soundlessly opening and closing like a fish. He had a streak of flour across his cheek, and Harry thought he looked absolutely adorable. _What?!_ Harry immediately reprimanded himself for his thoughts.  
  
“Why are you here, Potter? You know I’m not up to anything nefarious. This is all perfectly legal,” Draco said defensively once he had gathered his wits, but Harry noticed fear in his eyes. Not the fear of getting caught but the fear of losing something you love.   
  
“Why didn't you tell me Potter was here?” He asked, turning to Amy.   
  
“I told you, we had a new volunteer. You never asked for his name,” Amy replies with a smirk.  
  
“Okay! Enough talking boys, we need to get back to work, the food isn’t going to prepare itself. Chop chop,” Amy said as they grudgingly got back to work.  
  
Amy knew about Draco and Harry’s history, who didn’t? But she also knew how much Draco looked up to Potter. One night after a particularly long day Amy and Draco had gone to the local pub to unwind. They’d ended up getting pissed and talking for hours about all sorts of things, including Potter, the war and Draco’s many regrets in life. And Draco _may_ have admitted to having a bit of a crush on Potter.  
So, Draco couldn't help but wonder what the witch was playing at by not telling him about Harry.  
  
\---  
  
Harry kept a sharp eye on Malfoy throughout the day — he had experience in it, anyway — and was rather fascinated by him. Malfoy knew all the regulars by name, he chatted with them, gave them advice; Harry even saw him give a young girl some money and tell her to use it wisely. He was kind to newcomers and polite even if someone was rude to him. Malfoy and his volunteers got on very well and they all had only good things to say about him.  
Suddenly, Amy’s comment about prejudices made sense. But Malfoy had changed and Harry was rather fascinated by this new version of him.  
  
\---

That evening, Harry met up with the Gryffindor gang at the local pub. Ron and Hermione were there, as were Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hannah and Dean. Seamus was missing as he was in Wales for a work trip.  
  
Harry had been gushing about Malfoy, nonstop, for the last 15 minutes as his friends shared knowing looks with each other.  
“... And he’s so kind to everyone who comes through his doors. He’s not like the git he was at school.”   
“Yes, he has changed quite a bit,” replied Hermione. “I met him in Gringotts once, he was very polite.”  
  
“Exactly! He’s sweet, kind, caring and so fit,” Harry blurted out before he could realise it. “I mean not that I’ve noticed,” he backtracked.  
  
His friends were smirking and Ron rolled his eyes as Luna chimed in, “Plus, he’s a great cook!”  
  
“Oh, please Harry, you’ve always noticed Malfoy. Ever since sixth year,” Ron teased.  
  
“I’ve always wondered when you will resolve the sexual tension between the two of you,” Luna hums thoughtfully.  
  
Harry chokes on his beer as the others laugh.  
  
“Oh look, isn’t that Malfoy? Oi, Malfoy!” Ginny waves him over as Harry feels his cheeks heat.  
  
Draco and Amy decided to stop by for a post work pint, which Draco was thoroughly regretting now.  
  
“Hi, guys,” Amy waved as she dragged Draco over to the _lion’s den_.  
  
Luna introduced Amy to the others and Draco gave a polite nod to everyone.  
  
“You guys should join us,” Ginny said and Amy graciously accepted her invitation.  
  
Everyone got along swimmingly with Amy. She was a very affable person. Draco was a bit uncomfortable at first, but Hermione and Luna made an effort to engage him in conversation and soon he was involved in a lengthy discussion about potions with Hermione.  
  
Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Draco. He was enamoured by the way Draco’s eyes twinkled as he spoke with Hermione. The way that one lock of hair kept falling on his forehead. Harry wanted to tuck it behind his ears. When Draco smiled, it lit up his entire face and Merlin, did Harry love that smile.  
  
“You’re quite gone for him, aren’t you?” Ginny asked as she sat next to him.  
  
Harry flushed but didn’t deny it.  
  
“Harry is surrounded by _higgliplimps_ , just like you, love,” Luna said dreamily. “It means love and happiness are on the cards for him.”  
  
This only caused Harry to flush further and sink into his seat. Harry was well and truly fucked.  
  
From the opposite end, Draco had been stealing glances at Harry all evening. He looked away when their eyes met, only to be caught by a smirking Amy. _Well, fuck_.  
  
\---  
  
Harry had some prior engagements the next day and couldn’t volunteer. But he had promised Amy that he would stop by later that evening to help with the Christmas decorations.  
Draco, Amy and some of the regulars had decided to set up the Christmas tree and some decorations to bring in some Christmas cheer.   
  
The place was buzzing with Christmas music and laughter when Harry arrived.  
Harry got roped into dressing the tree with a young witch and her small daughter Mia; while Amy was hanging up mistletoes. Luna, who had charmed antlers with bells on her head — they looked like a headband to muggles — helped Draco put up the tinsel and wreaths.   
Harry even charmed some snow to fall over their tree when no one was looking, which had thrilled little Mia.  
  
In the midst of all the cheerful commotion, Draco received a Floo call. He excused himself and went to his office to take it.  
He came out a few minutes later with shock written all over his face.  
  
“Dee, what happened? Is everything okay?” Amy questioned worriedly.  
  
“Is it your mum?” Luna asked.  
  
Draco shook his head, his shock giving way to a wide grin. “That was our financial advisor... He said someone made an anonymous donation to _Helping Hands_... for our shelter project! It's 25000 Galleons, Ames.”  
  
Amy let out a gasp.  
  
“Our dream is going to come true,” Draco choked out.  
  
“This is brilliant! That's more than enough for building the shelter and to cover expenses for a couple of months,” Amy shrieked with joy as she hugged Draco.  
  
“I’m so happy for you, Draco,” Luna said with a knowing glint in her eyes.  
  
Everyone was super excited, congratulating and hugging Draco.   
  
“Congratulations, Draco, you deserve every single knut,” Harry said as Draco grinned and enveloped him in a hug.   
  
Harry’s breath hitched in shock but he hugged Draco back. Just as abruptly, Draco let go of Harry and stuttered out an awkward thanks. Harry suddenly felt cold and empty.  
  
  
The evening wore on and by 9 pm most people had left; only Mia and her mother, Sunita, Amy, Draco and Harry remained. Draco decided to whip up some hot chocolate for them.  
  
“Let me help you,” Harry said as he followed Draco to the kitchen.  
  
There was a sudden yelp from the kitchen. Harry and Draco had been pushed up against each other and tied together with red tinsel.  
  
“What the hell!” Draco yelled.  
  
“Language, Dee! There are kids here” Amy chided. “I see you have fallen victim to the _Wheeze’s_ latest enchanted mistletoe. Well, you know what to do when under a mistletoe, don't you?” she teased as she wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
“Oh, for heaven's sake! But why are we stuck together?” Draco cried as he tried to shake free. This caused the tinsel to tighten further.  
  
“The tinsel won't vanish till we kiss, Malfoy,” Harry said looking slightly abashed. George had told him about this new invention when they last met at the Burrow. The tinsel from the enchanted mistletoe would not free them until they kissed.  
  
Draco was mortified but quickly pecked Harry’s cheek and then tried to move away only to be pushed back closer.   
  
“Kiss like you mean it, Dee. Not like your kissing your grandma,” Amy teased from the hall as Mia giggled.  
  
A light blush dusted the tops of Draco’s cheeks and ears. Harry felt a swooping sensation in his belly and was glad his complexion hid his blush.  
  
Draco had thought of kissing Potter many times before but never had he thought it would be in his kitchen under a bloody enchanted mistletoe, planted by his _former_ friend. Yes, he was never speaking to Amy again, he thought dramatically.  
  
Draco huffed, trying to sound indignant. “Alright. Potter, stand still and let me kiss you so we can unstick ourselves.”  
  
And then, Harry suddenly felt soft lips slide against his, delicately, like butterfly wings. After the initial shock, Harry licked along Draco’s lips; his lips parted, his eyes fluttered closed and his whole body tingled as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck. Draco slid one hand under Harry’s shirt and fisted the other in his unruly but soft locks.  
Harry’s heart began to pound in his chest as they deepened their kiss. Draco’s lips were warm and tasted of mint and chocolate.   
The kiss was so tender and sensuous, something they had unknowingly craved for so long that it felt as if time had stopped and nothing else mattered.  
After what must have been hours or a few minutes — who could tell? Not them — someone cleared their throat. It was Amy. _Damn Amy_ , they both thought.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt you, boys, just wanted to let you know the girls and I are leaving. Also, the tinsel has vanished. But please do feel free to continue,” Amy said with a wink as she left for the day.  
  
“Oh, and don’t forget to lock up.” she giggled.  
  
“So…” Harry said sheepishly. “Would you like to grab a drink with me?”  
  
“Are you asking me out, Potter?”   
  
“Yeah. What do you say?”  
  
“Let me lock up here,” he said as Draco pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth in reply.


End file.
